Gods and Demigods Read The Lightning Thief
by MichLim97
Summary: This is your average 'characters read the books' story. Hope you enjoy it!
1. What's Happening?

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review, but nothing too harsh, k? (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters in the series.**

* * *

><p>The winter solstice had arrived. It could only mean one thing: the Olympian Council was to be held today. Only at this time would all 12 Olympians, Hades, and Dionysus gather at Olympus. However, very little things get solved during this annual meeting as the gods, well, they argue a lot.<p>

Apollo and Hermes, being restless as usual, were playing pranks on Demeter, Dionysus and Artemis.

Hestia was just staring into space, in deep thought.

Ares was flexing his muscles in front of Aphrodite while Hephaestus rolled his eyes and played with some bolts and screws.

Athena was silently reading a book on architecture on her throne.

Hera was looking at the Olympians and shook her head. _Gods,_ she thought, _but __so__ immature._

At the end of the throne room were Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They were known as The Big Three. They were talking about what was better. The sky, the ocean or the Underworld.

"Are you kidding me? The sky is obviously the best," Zeus said proudly.

"Please, brother. Don't make me laugh. The sea is obviously better!" Poseidon said with pride.

"The Underworld conquers all!" This was Hades.

It was just an ordinary day on Olympus.

* * *

><p>At Camp Half-Blood, campers were getting ready for a game of capture the flag.<p>

The Titan War was over. Campers were happily chatting with each other with fear in their voices.

"Alright, campers! We begin in five minutes!" said Chiron, the centaur and camp director.

Percy Jackson smiled. He'd just defeated some freakishly huge Titans yet here he was, getting ready for something so harmless as capture the flag.

"Perce! Hey Percy!"

Percy turned around. It was the voice of Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be on the same team? For capture the flag?" He grinned widely at Percy.

"Sure, I'll help you get your armor,"

Percy walked towards a table nearby. On it were armors of different sizes.

"No, I'll get it, Seaweed Brain. I don't need your help," Nico winked at Percy.

Percy and Nico got to the armor at the same time. Both touched the armor and were sent spinning into darkness.

* * *

><p>The Hunters of Artemis were camping in a jungle.<p>

Thalia Grace had planned this trip to the jungle. She figured that after all their hard work during the war, they deserved a break. Some leisure time.

Thalia walked out of her tent to get some fresh air. Oh, how she loved nature. She sat down on a nearby log of wood. Something caught her eye. It was a beautiful purple flower. Thalia walked towards it. She smiled. _It__ was __beautiful, _she thought. Then she reached for it.

The moment her fingers were in contact with the flower, her world vanished into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter! I really hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Reviews, please? (:**


	2. Books Arrive

**Hi! Sorry this chapter came up a little late. I just got back from a short family vacation. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew, Percy, Nico and Thalia appeared in front of fourteen shocked and confused gods.<p>

Percy looked down to see that he was a package wrapped with brown paper. On it was a note that read,

Gods and Demigods

Mount Olympus

600th Floor

Empire State Building

New York, NY

"Who are you? Tell me your names," said Zeus, his eyes watching the three demigods closely.

"Er," Percy looked at Thalia and Nico for help but they just shrugged. "My name is Percy. Percy Jackson,"

Poseidon sat a little straighter. _Percy __Jackson,_he thought, _could __it__ be __my __Percy __Jackson?__ But __wait,__ Percy__ would__ be__ around__ ten __years __old__ now.__ This__ boy__ here__ looks __at __least __fifteen._

"And what about you two? What are your names?" asked Hera.

"My name is Thalia and this is Nico," Thalia motioned to herself, then at Nico.

"Hey," Nico managed to say. He was still trying to figure out what happened.

As soon as they said their names, Zeus and Hades stiffened.

_Thalia? __No,__ it __can__'__t__ be__ her.__ She__'__s __a __tree, __for __goodness__ sake!_Zeus shook the idea that the girl standing in front of him was his daughter.

Hades stared at Nico. _Could__ he __be..my__ son?_

"Nice to meet you, dudes and dudette!" said Apollo happily. "Hey, what have you got there, Percy?"

Percy looked down. "Uh, a package?"

Aphrodite giggled. "You're cute!"

Percy ignored her comment and passed the package to Zeus. After all, he _was_ the king of the gods.

Zeus opened the package warily and inside were five books, and a note. It said,

_Gods and demigods,_

_You are gathered here today to read the five books included in the package. These books are about young Percy's adventures. Gods, the three demigods you see before you are from the future. They have traveled back in time to read these books with you. You may not leave until all five books have been read. Have a good day._

Percy was in shock. Five books about him? Someone had serious stalker issues.

Poseidon was worried. He had a strong feeling it was his son they were talking about. _My__ brothers__ are__ going __to__ kill__ me__ when __they __find__ out._

"Why books?" Hermes whined.

"Yeah, books are lame!" agreed Ares.

Meanwhile, Athena was glad. "Books! This is great! We should read them, father," She looked at Zeus. "These books might help us face anything that might happen in the future,"

Zeus looked at the demigods. "Very well, we shall read. Does anyone object?"

Nobody objected, but Ares, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus groaned.

"It's going to be a long day," Apollo groaned.

"We better get started, then," Demeter suggested. "Who'll read first?"

"Owl Head?" Poseidon looked innocently at her.

"Don't call me that," Athena grumbled. "Fine, I shall read first. The title of the first book is Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief,"

Zeus interrupted. "What do you mean by lightning thief?" He gave a cold, hard stare to Percy.

"We'll have to read the find out, brother," sighed Hestia.


End file.
